Apparatuses and systems consistent with the present disclosure relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor for increasing image quality by improving the linearity of an analog-to-digital converter, and an image processing system including the same.
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are solid-state sensing devices using CMOS. CMOS image sensors have lower manufacturing cost and smaller size than charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors having a high-voltage analog circuit. Thus, CMOS image sensors have an advantage of low power consumption. In addition, the performance of CMOS image sensors has been improved as compared to an early development stage, and therefore, CMOS image sensors are typically used for various electronic appliances including portable devices such as smart phones and digital cameras.
With increasing user demand for high-speed photography and high color sensitivity at low luminance in portable devices, an image sensor meeting the demand is increasingly desired.